


Madrugada

by carolss



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Você acorda na sala sentindo os dedos dela se engalfinhando contra os seus





	Madrugada

Você acorda na sala sentindo os dedos dela se engalfinhando contra os seus, você sabe que é a mão dela mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. Vocês pelo jeito adormeceram todos na sala antes do filme acabar, Clara e Molly no puf, Chase no chão mesmo, Victor na poltrona, e Nico no sofá junto com você.

Nico segura a sua mão no escuro, isso não é exatamente incomum. Também não é incomum você segurar de volta. Sua noiva está no outro lado da galáxia. Seu pai está morto, e a sua mãe também. Você em certa parte é responsável por isso, vocês todos são. "Tudo bem ?" ela pergunta bem baixinho.

"Sim, porque ?"

"Sei lá, você pareceu meio tensa por um segundo"

"Impressão sua"

"Você sente falta dela ?"

"Quem é a ela que você3 está se referindo : Xavin ou Gert ?"

"Eu não sei, ambas ?"

"Sim, eu sinto"

"Você gostaria de estar com a Xavin nesse momento ?"

"Sim" você diz.

Ou pelo menos eu deveria querer você pensa.

"Eu não gostaria, isso me faz egoísta ?"

"Um pouquinho, mas eu não me importo muito"

"Você não vai embora, certo ?"

Você não sabe se ela está se referindo ao sofá ou a ir embora em geral, é quase cômico perceber que isso é meio irrelevante já que a sua resposta vai ser a mesma :

"Claro que não"

Ela segura a sua mão ainda mais forte e ela te ama, mesmo que não do jeito que você quer que ela te ame. As vezes isso é o suficiente, outras vezes não.


End file.
